


Шкаф    —            фанфик по фэндому        «ШАРЫ»

by mlnwkrtk



Category: ['ШАРЫ', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlnwkrtk/pseuds/mlnwkrtk
Summary: Запись альбома подходит к концу, но Вася внезапно осознаёт свою клаустрофобию.
Kudos: 1





	Шкаф    —            фанфик по фэндому        «ШАРЫ»

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know english

— Как вокал?  
— Во кал, — ответил Беличенко, показав большой палец вверх и тут же изменился в лице, став ещё более злобным, чем пару секунд до этого и откинул в сторону какой-то исписанный Васиным быстрым размашистым почерком скомканный лист бумаги в сторону.

На часах шестой час вечера, начали они в двенадцать. Всего три песни, неужели так сложно собрать жопу в кучу и просто спеть?  
Да.

— Сука, голос не может всегда, блять, быть идеальным, тем более у меня!

— Да у тебя никогда ничего вообще никак не бывает!

Саша зол. Ещё как зол. Сроки были обозначены с самого начала, но кто, как всегда, дотянул до последнего и даже сейчас не может ничего сделать?

Звездкин.  
Конечно.  
Как всегда.

— Пой сам, раз такой умный! Сможешь? Да нихуя, я делаю все, что могу! 

Вася не менее зол. И на Сашу, и на себя, и на чёртово время, что неумолимо бежит так быстро, и самое главное: на свой голос, который никак не поддавался и не звучал так, как в его голове.

— Если бы это было так, мы бы давно уже закончили и не ебались с этой записью сейчас. 

— А если бы у тебя было бы хоть что-то в голове, ты бы давно рассмотрел ситуацию с чужой стороны и не ебал мой мозг сейчас!

Вася уверен, будь он физически сильнее, он бы ударил его. Да побольнее, с локтя в живот. Он против насилия, но есть два типа людей, по отношению к которым максимально велик соблазн его применить: «Ты похож на Джерарда Уэя» и Саша Беличенко.

— Как же ты меня затрахал! — мгновение, и Саша со злостью хватает Васины запястья, крепко их сжимая. Ещё секунда, и он держит обе его руки одной своей над его головой, другой в это же время открывая дверцу шкафа и заталкивает Звездкина внутрь, захлопывая шкаф и прижимает дверь своим телом.

— Пой.

— Пошел нахуй.

— Пой, блять.

Вася болезненно простонал, потерев одно из запястий. Красные следы от Сашиных пальцев наверняка остались, хоть этого вовсе не видно в почти что беспросветной темноте. 

Ничего не видно.

Все, что знает сейчас Вася: прямо перед ним — микрофон, вокруг — одежда, он — в шкафу, завешанном одеялами, а снаружи — Беличенко, которому пора бы начистить ебало за его выходки.

Вася дрожит.  
Страшно? Разве что сесть за убийство этой белобрысой сволочи, что недовольна его стараниями уже третий ебаный год.

Звездкин окинул шкаф взглядом. Тошно. Казалось бы, совсем недавно он видел в Саше спокойного адекватного человека, а сейчас оказался заперт им же в шкафу. Отлично. Класс. Что на это скажут девочки, которые считают, что быть вокалистом шаров — счастье?

Вдох.  
Надо спеть.  
Хотя бы «Грустняшку». И так конкретно с ней наебались, чем быстрее все это закончится, тем лучше.

Хочется курить. Что угодно, лишь бы не стоять здесь наедине со своей ненавистью.

— Ты сдох что ли?

Опять. Заебал.

— Да щас.

Пора. Хорошо. Грустняшка так грустняшка.

— Тук-тук-тук, в двери стучатся безупречные, — Вася клянется, если Беличенко сейчас начнет ещё и стучать по стенке, оказавшись на свободе, он точно его ударит. Однако, кроме собственного голоса, он ничего не слышит, и сейчас это даже немного пугает.

Руки начинают дрожать крупнее.  
Неприятное чувство.

— В серых кителях, обвинительно, они смотрят на нас с тобой. Стук-стук-стук, ритм сердца и увечия, под надрывный вой сирены нас увозит вдаль конвой.

Окажись Вася на свободе, конвой бы его точно в скором времени увез. И срок бы влепил, лет на десять.

И сердце действительно стучало не так, как обычно. Чаще, сильнее. По-другому. Даже не от злобы, что-то еще. Стремная херня.

На припеве голос начинает хрипеть.  
Вообще шикарно. Только начало, а уже все через жопу. Хотя, может, не все так плохо. Вероятно, хриплый голос не так уж и жалко будет звучать на записи. В принципе, если так, то даже весьма концептуально выходит.

Сейчас не оставленный без всеобщего внимания взгляд на две тысячи ярдов является не столь желанным, как просто возможность увидеть что-то не то что бы вне квартиры Беличенко, а хотя бы за стенами шкафа, в воздухе внутри которого уже словно витает Васина злость.

Шкаф душит.  
Не запах старой одежды или дерева в совокупности с каким-то клеем. Сам шкаф. Именно стены. Не ощущение окружающей ненависти, бессилия и злобы, которой уже пропитан и Вася, и шкаф, и Саша, и все вокруг. Конкретно эти деревянные дощечки, лишающие Звездкина свободы.

Дико как-то.

Как шкаф может душить?  
Загадка. Однако, факт остается фактом, вне зависимости от непонимания.

Тесно.

Пространство вокруг есть, хоть и небольшое, но в груди все равно отвратительно тесно. Легкие будто уменьшились, уступив место самым дискомфортным ощущениям. Вдобавок, еще и не испытанными доселе.

А все из-за Саши Беличенко.

Вася действительно сейчас не хотел ничего, кроме того, как исчезнуть. Раствориться, испариться, рассыпаться на частицы пыли и остаться покрывать содержимое и пол шкафа грязно-серым слоем крупиц, или пеплом хоть чьей-то сигареты. Не существовать.

«Кончилась вечная осень, зима скроет ее следы»

— И все, что мне остается...

...Пытаться не сойти с ума внутри этой маленькой тюрьмы. 

Вася старается отвлечься. От всего, что сейчас вокруг него и за пределами его клетки и сосредоточиться на тексте, написанном им самим недавним темным утром, которое он уже тысячу раз проклял. Конечно это не удается, чего он вообще ожидал? Слишком душно. Слишком тесно. Слишком мрачно. И вокруг, и внутри него самого.

Еще немного.

Последняя строчка. Наконец-то.

— Мы. Увидимся там, увидимся там. Где нет темноты. Нет темноты...

Слова невольно вырываются из уст резче. Кровь отдается глухими ударами в висках.  
Руки дрожат только сильнее, в то время как перед глазами вместо совсем немного освещенных висящих кофт уже кромешная темень, перед которой прошлая картина поплыла куда-то вбок, притом, что Вася стоит на месте.

«Увидимся там, увидимся там, где нет темноты, нет темноты, увидимся там, увидимся там, где нет темноты»

Вася сам был бы удивлен, насколько уместной сейчас оказывается эта строчка, будь он в чуть более осознанном состоянии.

Голос становится громче, вместе с чем и надрывнее, и Васе действительно страшно. В планы это не входило. Дыхание перекрывает. Жарко. Тошно.

— Нет темно... 

Нет, все, к черту, это не может дальше продолжаться. Куда угодно, лишь бы не ощущать давления этих ебучих стен.

Вася толкает дверь. На удивление сильно, собравшись с остатками сознания, и он наверняка сейчас вписался бы носом в пол от резкой потери координации, не спаси его внезапный, но крайне нужный посредник между ним и линолеумом, которого еще минут пять назад Звездкин был готов убить: Саша.

Но сейчас плевать на все, произошедшее раннее. Он на данный момент — единственная спасительная соломинка, и Вася хватается за него настолько сильно, насколько способен в таком состоянии.

И не сказать, что Беличенко совсем был сбит с толку этим всем. Определил ли он по Васиному голосу все с ним происходящее, или просто не сообразил оттолкнуть его, или умел мгновенно осознавать и оценивать ситуацию, сказать было сложно. Во всяком случае, Вася сразу оказался обнят им, и его голова была несильно прижата к Сашиной грудной клетке, тем самым лишая слух воспринимать что-то помимо ровного дыхания и сердцебиения.

На то, чтоб немного прийти в себя и выбросить из головы часть страха, пусть и малую, понадобилось минут пять.

Но Вася все равно не отпускал его все это время, пусть Саша и стоял, не проронив ни единого звука. Это и особо не было нужным.

Немного осознав свое нынешнее положение, Звездкин чуть слышно вздохнул.  
Лишь после этого от Саши последовала хоть какая-то реакция.

— А поешь ты все равно отвратительно.

— Мудак ты, Беличенко, — Вася, обессиленно хмурясь, слабо толкнул его чуть влажной ладонью в грудь. Конечно, на сильный удар даже рассчитывать не стоило, к тому же сейчас, когда ноги еле держат и грозят уронить в любой момент.

Но несмотря на это, Васина голова все равно прижата к его груди, и под ухом приятно и размеренно стучит сердце.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

Спокойно. Несуетливо. Но живо.

И это успокаивает. Нет сковывающего шкафа, нет безграничной ненависти, нет страха. Да, кажется, даже отрицательного образа Сани уже не существует. Он, наоборот, в один миг стал единственным светлым в этом мире. И Вася даже не задумывался, почему, хоть, вероятно, это и было весьма странным.

— Делай, что хочешь, я не смогу это записать, — почти шепотом произносит он за секунду до того, как уткнуться Саше в ключицы и прикрыть глаза, пока все вокруг, не смотря на очки, мутное и размытое, и не приносит ничего, кроме головокружения.

И, отчего-то, с закрытыми глазами легкие поглаживания Сашиной ладони по спине дарят большее тепло, и не только физически, и Вася хватает его за рубашку чуть сильнее, притягивая еще теснее к себе.

— А, в принципе, можно и незаконченную фразу там оставить, — негромко выдает он через несколько секунд задумчивого молчания, так же прижимая Васю обеими руками ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.  
— Концептуально. Но только все равно придется перезаписать.

— Пошел нахер, — еле ворочая языком промямлил ему Звездкин в ответ, — Я туда не вернусь.

— Придумаем что-нибудь.

Вася вздыхает. Конечно придумают, куда они денутся. Но в шкаф он все равно не вернется. Ни за что.


End file.
